The present invention in particular relates to an automotive single-phase electric motor for driving secondary components or devices of an automobile. Such components or devices could be, for example, auxiliary units, actuators or pumps. The automotive electric motor according to the present invention is accordingly not an engine of the automobile for driving the vehicle. The automotive electrical motor comprises a motor rotor rotating around a rotation axis and a stator defined by a mating pair of annular stator bodies. Each body is provided with at least two magnetic pole claws meshing with the claws of the other body. The electrical motor further comprises a stator coil arrangement for magnetizing the stator bodies.
A claw pole type motor of this type is described in US 2007/0278894 A1. The claw pole type motor comprises a motor rotor which is rotatably provided in a motor stator. The stator is defined by two stator bodies which are provided coaxially to a motor rotor axis. Each stator body provides a plurality of pole claws extending in an axial direction. A stator coil is arranged axially between the stator bodies, thereby surrounding the claws of the stator bodies.
The dimension of the stator coil depends on the stator dimensions, in particular on the stator diameter. Different stator coils are accordingly required for different types of electric motors having different stator diameters. Many different stator coils must thus be manufactured and stored. This fact increases the manufacturing costs of the electric motor.